prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroine's Drama
|Kanji = ヒロインズドラマ |Romaji = Hiroinzu Dorama |Artist = Yuu Serizawa |Released = December 11th, 2019 |Genre = J-Pop |Anime = Episode 86 - Perfect! A Plan to Acquire My Jewel Coord! |Insert Singer = Anna Akagi |singalbum-image = File:Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Meltic StAr Channel.png |singalbum-imagewidth = 300px |Album = Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Meltic StAr Channel~ |Tracklist = 1. Heroine's Drama 2. My Secret heArtbeats 3. Space! Spices! Spectacular! 4. La La Meltic StAr 6. Heroine's Drama -inst- 6. My Secret heArtbeats -inst- 7. Space! Spices! Spectacular! -inst- 8. La La Meltic StAr -inst-|image = End 1= |-| End 2= |-| Arcade= |Lyricist = Erica Masaki|Composer/Arranger = Yuki Honda}} '|ヒロインズドラマ}} is a solo song first sung by Anna Akagi in episode 86. Performers * Anna Akagi - (Episode 86), (Episode 97) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Kanari zanshin yosō nante tsukanai Kimarikitta rūru mo nō sankyū Bakyun! Bakyun! Uchinuite susunjau mono Mamorareteru shinsō no purinsesu Pin to konai haiyaku janakute Zukyun! Zukyun! Mune wo sasu shinario chōdai Moete reddo jueru Kokoro subete watakushi ni Azukeru ga seigi Sō desho... Oh it's・showtime! Sekai wa mō yumemi gachi Mune no patosu ga tomaranai Mekurumeku yo wo izanau setsuna Hiroinzu dorama Sekai wa mō yumemi gachi Dare mo hitomi wa hazu senai Netsu no uzu no mannaka itsudatte kagayaku no Iki wo nomu hodo ni Kashizukasete ageru kara Dōzo goran are Karei naru, endo rōru made! Sekai wa mō yumemi gachi Mune no patosu ga tomaranai Mekurumeku yo wo izanau setsuna Hiroinzu dorama Sekai wa mō yumemi gachi Dare mo kare mo makikonda Netsu no uzu no mannaka itsudatte kagayaku no Itsudatte kagayaku no |-| Kanji= かなり斬新予想なんてつかない 決まり切ったルールもノーサンキュー バキュン！バキュン！ 撃ち抜いて進んじゃうもの 守られてる 深窓のプリンセス ピンと来ない配役じゃなくて ズキュン！ズキュン！ 胸を刺すシナリオちょうだい 燃えてレッドジュエル 心すべてわたくしに 預けるが正義 そうでしょ... Oh it's・showtime! 世界はもう夢見がち 胸のパトスが 止まらない めくるめく世をいざなう刹那 ヒロインズドラマ 世界はもう夢見がち 誰も瞳はハズせない 熱の渦のまんなか いつだってかがやくの 息を飲むほどに 傅かせてあげるから どうぞ ごらなれ 華麗なる、エンドロールまで！ 世界はもう夢見がち 胸のパトスが 止まらない めくるめく世をいざなう刹那 ヒロインズドラマ 世界はもう夢見がち 誰も彼も巻き込んだ 熱の渦のまんなか いつだってかがやくの いつだってかがやくの |-| English= Full Version Romaji= Kanari zanshin yosō nante tsukanai Kimarikitta rūru mo nō sankyū Bakyun! Bakyun! Uchinuite susunjau mono Mamorareteru shinsō no purinsesu Pin to konai haiyaku janakute Zukyun! Zukyun! Mune wo sasu shinario chōdai Moete reddo jueru Kokoro subete watakushi ni Azukeru ga seigi Sō desho... Oh it's・showtime! Sekai wa mō yumemi gachi Mune no patosu ga tomaranai Mekurumeku yo wo izanau setsuna Hiroinzu dorama Sekai wa mō yumemi gachi Dare mo hitomi wa hazu senai Netsu no uzu no mannaka itsudatte kagayaku no Hitotsu sengen akippai dare kamo Ima ni mitete amasazu ni ōdiensu Bakyun! Bakyun! Sō, koi ni otoshichau mono Imēji kaete hīru no furi shite Uwamezukai koneko wa jareru wa Zukyun! Zukyun! Romansu yori mitsumeatte Ichiban no jueru Itadaku no wa watakushi yo Datte zessei no VENUS Kugizuke... Oh my・showtime! Sekai wa mō yumezakari Marionetto sae mezameru Tomedonaku zawameiteru jikan Hiroinzu dorama Sekai wa mō yumezakari Kuraimakkusu no doyomeki Kokochi no ī himei wo te ni totte hohoemu no Iki wo nomu hodo ni Kashizukasete ageru kara Dōzo goran are Karei naru, endo rōru made! Sekai wa mō yumemi gachi Mune no patosu ga tomaranai Mekurumeku yo wo izanau setsuna Hiroinzu dorama Sekai wa mō yumemi gachi Dare mo kare mo makikonda Netsu no uzu no mannaka itsudatte kagayaku no Itsudatte kagayaku no |-| Kanji= かなり斬新予想なんてつかない 決まり切ったルールもノーサンキュー バキュン！バキュン！ 撃ち抜いて進んじゃうもの 守られてる 深窓のプリンセス ピンと来ない配役じゃなくて ズキュン！ズキュン！ 胸を刺すシナリオちょうだい 燃えてレッドジュエル 心すべてわたくしに 預けるが正義 そうでしょ... Oh it's・showtime! 世界はもう夢見がち 胸のパトスが 止まらない めくるめく世をいざなう刹那 ヒロインズドラマ 世界はもう夢見がち 誰も瞳はハズせない 熱の渦のまんなか いつだってかがやくの ひとつ宣言 飽きっぱい誰かも 今に見てて あまさずにオーディエンス バキュン！バキュン！ そう、恋に落としちゃうもの イメージ変えてヒールのふりして 上目づかい 子猫はじゃれるわ ズキュン！ズキュン！ ロマンスより見つめあって 一番のジュエル いただくのは わたくしよ だって絶星のVENUS クギヅケ... Oh my・showtime! 世界はもう夢盛り マリオネットさえ目覚める とめどなく ざわめいてる時間 ヒロインズドラマ 世界はもう夢盛り クライマックスのどよめき 心地のいい悲鳴を 手にとって微笑むの 息を飲むほどに 傅かせてあげるから どうぞ ごらなれ 華麗なる、エンドロールまで！ 世界はもう夢見がち 胸のパトスが 止まらない めくるめく世をいざなう刹那 ヒロインズドラマ 世界はもう夢見がち 誰も彼も巻き込んだ 熱の渦のまんなか いつだってかがやくの いつだってかがやくの |-| English= Audio Trivia * This is Anna's first solo song. Gallery See Heroine's Drama/Image Gallery and Heroine's Drama/Video Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Anna Category:Insert Songs Category:Gameplay Category:Solo Song Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime